


Yuri On Ice Preferences

by Hiccuplovver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: Hey do you want exclusive access to early chapters? What about a one shot with your fav character? What about the ability to talk with me and give me feed back? Join my amino group and you’ll get you desire! Go to the link below and join Hiccup’s Slushies!!aminoapps.com/c/Hiccups





	1. You First Meet

**[Viktor Nikiforov](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/ix9cDIOhjY0/maxresdefault.jpg)**  
“I’m home,” you said as you walked into your parent’s inn from the cold snow. You set your bags down and stripped your coat and scarf off before taking your boots off.  
“Where is- ack! Hello doggo,” you giggled as a large poodle jumped at you and brought you to your knees. He barked and licked your face as you laughed and petted the dog.  
“Shh! He’s a sleep!” Yuuri hissed from the dining area.  
“Who’s asleep?” you giggled as you snuggled the large dog.  
“Viktor,” Minako whispered as she rapidly pointed at a sleeping man on the floor.  
“Yuri’s boyfriend?” you teased your little brother.  
“You know, this is why I don’t call you so often,” he deadpanned.  
“You hurt me, I haven’t seen in years and you refuse to come visit me when I’m traveling,” you pouted as you walked over with the dog close to you. The man sleeping sneezed, waking himself before sitting up.  
“He’s awake,” Yuuri squeaked. The dog bounced away and to his owner.  
“Makkachin,” Viktor grinned as he pat his dog.  
“I’m going to make some food, anyone want some?” you asked as you walked past the tiny group.  
“I’ll take some,” Viktor said with a sleepy smile.  
“Okie dokie,” you smiled back.  
   
**[Yuri Plisetsky](http://67.media.tumblr.com/8facb0d958cf1c5c7d510427a3983c0e/tumblr_oey7x3t1J81ve4daoo1_540.gif)**  
You were walking through the shopping district to grab some bottled tea before going to help Viktor and Yuuri skate, when you heard someone yelling for Viktor.  
“Wait… Yuri? Yuri Plisetsky?” you asked as you tapped the hooded man on the shoulder.  
“What, you stupid fan girl?!” he snapped. You took a step back and frowned.  
“If you’re looking for Viktor I was just going to see him,” you said softly, but with warning in your eyes if he snaps at you again.  
“Take me to them!” he demanded.  
“No,” you said as you walked off.  
“Wait you moron!” he shouted as he ran after you.  
“Why should I? you’re extremely rude and I was just trying to help,” you said as you turned around and glared at him.  
“Please,” he murmured as he glared and looked at the side.  
“Find, but you have to carry the tea,” you said as you held out the bag.  
“Find,” he said as he took the bag.  
   
**[Yuuri K](http://66.media.tumblr.com/c31c85f04ee171083e426924be55df23/tumblr_oca4qoAr6j1uysue2o2_400.gif)atsuki**  
You were leaving the Grand Prix when you saw one of the male skaters, Yuuri Kozukata. He came in sixth and thought about retiring.  
“Hey Yuuri,” you called out as you walked out to him.  
“H-hi,” he blushed when he saw you. you won silver this year and he looked at the metal around your neck briefly.  
“You did good this year. Next year I expect better,” you said as you hugged him.  
“Th-thank you,” he blushed as he hugged back.  
“Don’t give up just yet, you have so much potential,” you whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek and walking back to your coach.


	2. Meeting Again

**Viktor**  
“Come on Yuri,” you smiled as you skated with your brother trying to get good angles to get good photos of him.  
“Yuri, who is this lovely lady?” Viktor's voice said as a large hand gripped your hand and pulled you up into a spin.  
“I’m his older sister,” you said as you looked up at the handsome Russian.  
“Oh so you’re not his lover?” he purred as he leaned in closer, but you slipped out and skated back, holding your camera tight.  
“Nope, just trying to pic some motion photos as practice,” you blushed.  
“Well I’ll gladly help,” Viktor smiled happily.  
“Well if it’s not too much trouble,” you grinned.  
   
 **Yuri**  
“Hey, why are you here again?” Yuri snapped as you walked into the ice rink.  
“What? I can’t hang out some?” you asked as you sat on a bench in the brisk rink.  
“Can’t you do it somewhere else?” he sighed.  
“Nope,” you said as you took out your lap top.  
“What are you doing?” he inquired as he looked over the top of your laptop.  
“Composing something for my next dance,” you said.  
“You’re a dancer?” he asked.  
“Yeah I do it competitively,” you said as you clicked on an old music link that you’ve been playing with.  
“Gimme that,” Yuri said as he took your earbud from you and plugged it into his ears.  
“You composed this?” Yuri asked.  
“Yeah I had the time,” you said.  
“Hmm,” he hummed as he got up and skated away.  
   
 **Yuuri**  
“I see he’s improving,” you said as you leaned on the rink next to Viktor.  
“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Viktor chuckled as he looked over at you.  
“But you still stalk my social media,” you said as you looked up at your ex.  
“Why are you here?” he blushed changing the topic.  
“I’m here to see Yuuri,” you said as you watched him skate.  
“Oh and why’s that? Are you finally moving on?” he whined.  
“Like you didn’t when you had that whore in your bed,” you snapped as you pinched his cheek hard.  
“Ahh (y/n) you’re hurting me,” he whined.  
“(y/n)?” Yuuri panted.  
“Hey,” you waved as you let go of Viktor.  
“Wh-what are you doing here?” he asked.  
“Well I wanted to see how you were doing this with idiot as your coach,” you smiled as you jumped and sat on the rink’s wall.  
“H-he’s not an idiot,” Yuuri blushed.  
“You weren’t almost married to him,” you muttered.  
“What was that?” Yuuri asked.  
“Nothing, hey since it looks like you’ve been at this for a while, why don’t we get some food? I’m starving,” you said.  
“Um sure,” Yuuri blushed.


	3. Boys Catch Up!

**YOU FIRST MEET**  
[**Phichit Chulanont**](http://68.media.tumblr.com/8bb5795b2951912d68806fd880a544a4/tumblr_oge8jpJAI61v1l7nfo1_400.gif)  
“Viktor, stop hogging the shrimp,” you said as you tried to steal one from him.  
“Hey Yuuri, I was wondering when I was would see you,” a Thai boy said as he walked up to your table.  
“Phichit hey,” Yuuri smiled.  
“Hi,” Viktor sang.  
“Hey! How are you?” the guy smiled with a bow to Viktor.  
“Hello,” you waved as you snatched a shrimp from Viktor. Yuuri moved over, next to Viktor so Phichit could sit next to you.  
“Noodle?” you asked as you offered the few hanging from your chopsticks.  
“Yes please,” he blushed softly as you placed some in his bowl.  
   
[**Georgi Popovich**](http://www.anime-planet.com/images/characters/thumbs/georgi_popovich_114816.jpg)  
You were looked for your jacket when you noticed one of the male skaters doing his make-up… poorly.  
“Um, need a little help?” you asked as you tapped him on the shoulder.  
“I’m fine,” he growled.  
“Really? Are you trying to look like the wicked witch of the west?” you asked.  
“Sort of,” he said as he lined his lips.  
“While she’s melting?” you asked.  
“You think you can do better?” he snapped.  
“Yes,” you said as you pulled his chair out and cleaned off his face, revealing a handsome Russian man.  
   
[**Leo de la Iglesia**](http://66.media.tumblr.com/e4d52f86f3895f84354001a73f083c04/tumblr_oge50qnUWu1rxe51eo2_540.gif)  
You were practicing your skating with only one other person in the rink. Glancing over you saw him go for a quad, but fell on his back.  
“Crap, are you ok?” you asked as you skated over and looked down at him.  
“Huh? Yeah I’m fine,” he blushed as he pulled out an earbud.  
“You sure? That was a big thunk,” you smiled as you reached out your hand.  
“Yeah I’m sure thanks,” he laughed as he stood up.  
“Have you been skating here long?” he asked.  
“Leo, we’ve been in skating classes together since were little,” you laughed.  
“Really?” he blushed harder.  
“It’s fine, I was normally shy and didn’t really show off,” you said.  
   
**MEETING AGAIN**  
**Phichit**  
“Hey you did great,” you smiled as Phichit walked into the rest area for the skaters.  
“Thanks,” he blushed lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I can’t tell you the last time I heard that song,” you smiled as you held your warm tea.  
“Well, I’m happy you liked it,” he blushed.  
“I loved it, you really put your heart in it,” you said as you took a sip.  
“I really appreciate that. When do you go on?” he asked.  
“I’m about fifteen minutes after Chris,” you said.  
“I can’t wait to see it,” he said as he took his skates off.  
   
**Georgi**

You were walking out of the rink when you noticed Georgi sipping a coffee outside.  
“Nice job today,” you said as you started walking past him.  
“Coffee?” he asked.  
“Thank you, what’s it for?” you asked.  
“For the make up today,” he said.  
“It’s no issue, I could give you a few lessons if you want,” you said.  
“Da, that would be good,” he said with a nod.  
“Good luck tomorrow,” you said as you continued to your hotel.  
   
**Leo**  
“You going to stay here all night?” you called out to Leo after you changed.  
“Maybe a bit longer,” he panted as he skated up to you.  
“Want me to drop some dinner off? I’m going to the sandwich place down the street,” you offered.  
“Really? You don’t have to,” he said as he pushed his hair out of his face.  
“It’s no problem,” you smiled.


	4. They Ask You Out

**Viktor**  
“Makkachin, why are you here?” you yawned as the poodle leapt into your bed. The doggo whined and nuzzled his damp nose against your cold one. Opening one eye, just barely, you lifted the blankets so that he would burrow into the covers. The chocolate creature spun a few times under the covers before letting his head pop out and rest with his nose toughing yours.  
“So, this is where you run off, traitor,” the soft melodious hum of a sleep ridden Viktor said as the bed behind you dipped.  
“Mine now,” you muttered as you hugged the pupper.  
“Is that so now?” Viktor chuckled as he laid down behind you.  
“Yes, and it’s two in the morning why are you here,” you whined as you unbundled yourself a bit to look back at him.  
“I was following Makka and now I’m joining him,” Viktor's hot breath tickled the back of your neck.  
“But, this is my bed,” you said as his pale arms snaked around you and his dog.  
“I know, I like it here,” he yawned as he started to doze. His limbs entangled you and made you smile.  
“What are you doing?” you yawned.  
“Mine,” he said as he drifted into sleep. A soft smile settled on your face.  
“I guess that will be ok,” you sad before falling asleep.  
   
 **Yuri**  
“Alright, that is it for the day,” your coach said.  
“Finally,” you smiled in relief as you fell to the floor.  
“(y/n) we got to clear out soon,” a different dancer said as he packed up.  
“Ok,” you nodded as you sat up.  
“You weren’t at the skating rink,” the pout of Yuri said. you looked up and saw him glaring down at you.  
“I had dance practice and school,” you said as you stood up.  
“Well a head’s up would have been nice,” he muttered as he shoved a stuffed cat into your arms.  
“What’s this?” you asked as you looked at it before looking at him.  
“It’s for you,” he scoffed.  
“I got that, but why?” you asked.  
“Are you really that dumb? It’s so you’ll go on a date with me,” he said, now blushing. You kissed Yuri’s cheek.  
“Well you could have just said it,” you giggled.  
   
 **Yuuri**  
“That was beautiful,” Yuuri marveled as he stood next to the rink exit after you finished your skate. You looked over, panting softly, and saw the Japanese man with a bundle of flowers.  
“Yuuri, thank you,” you smiled as you hugged him and taking the flowers.  
“L-look… um…” he stumbled.  
“(y/n) come on,” your coach said as he tugged on your wrist.  
“Yuuri?” you asked as you slowly started walking back. You saw panic in his eyes before he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a hug.  
“Let me take you out on a date,” he whispered into your ear.  
“Of course,” you said as you hugged back and kissed his cheek.  
   
 **Phichit**  
“Thank you,” you smiled as you were handed a warm cup of tea.  
“(y/n)!” someone shouted.  
“Hi Phichit,” you smiled as he jogged over to you.  
“Hey, I didn’t see you at the ice rink after we got our medals,” he smiled as he pulled down his mask.  
“I know, I had interview after interviews and fans. I’m just happy to enjoy the cold and come tea. Want some?” you asked as you gestured to the cart behind you.  
“Sure, hold on,” he said. You nodded and waited by a bench.  
“Oh?” you asked when he handed you a giant cookie.  
“For you,” he smiled. You smiled and thanked him as you both sat down.  
“You’re really sweet Phichit,” you said as you kissed his cheek. When you pulled back he was blushing and had his phone out.  
“Can you do it again? So, I have something to post?” he asked.  
“Then people will think we’re dating,” you teased.  
“I know, I want you to be my girlfriend,” he said.  
“Then I guess I can,” you said as you leaned in to kiss his cheek again.  
   
 **Georgi**  
“Um… mind if I join you?” Georgi asked as he stood next to your table in the hotel’s restaurant.  
“Yeah,” you smiled as you sat up a bit more.  
“Thanks,” he said.  
“So, when are you flying back to Russia?” you asked.  
“My flight leaves tomorrow. When is your flight home?” he asked.  
“I leave in a few hours,” you said.  
“You’re competing in the Cup of Russia da?” he asked as he ordered some breakfast.  
“Mhmm, you gonna come watch?” you smiled.  
“Da, I will. Um… while you’re in Russia would you like it if I… show you around?” he asked.  
“Are you asking me on a date?” you asked as you sipped your coffee.  
“Da,” he nodded.  
“I’d love it if you’d show me around,” you smiled as you held his hand.  
   
 **Leo**  
“Well don’t you stick out,” Leo smiled as you stood next to the ice waiting for your time.  
“I know I’m pretty plane, but I want people to focus on my skating,” you said as you looked over at him.  
“That’s deep,” he said.  
“Yeah, but I’m nervous still,” you said.  
“Hey, you’ll prefect,” he smiled as he squeezed your hand.  
“Thanks Leo,” you smiled as you hugged him. There were sounds of cameras, but you just enjoyed the embrace a bit.  
“Hey, mind if we go on a date?” he asked when you pulled back.  
“Yeah, sure,” you smiled as you leaned up to kiss his nose.


	5. Boys Catch Up Part 2

**YOU FIRST MEET**  
[ **Christophe Giacometti**](http://www.nautiljon.com/images/perso/00/13/christophe_giacometti_14331.jpg?0)  
“There you are,” your coach said as she walked out to the rink where you watching the last male skater.  
“Hi,” you said as you watch Chris finish his sensual skate.  
“(y/n), your cheeks are flushed,” she said as she cupped your cheeks.  
“It’s probably from the cold,” you chuckled as you blushed more.  
“No, it’s not. Come on, you don’t get to croon over the male skaters,” she said, rather loudly, catching Chris’s attention and earning a small chuckle from him.  
   
[ **Jean-Jacques Leroy**](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cx95gp2UsAEWsp8.jpg)  
“Jeeze Yuri, you look like you’re about to blow a fuse,” you teased as you walked up to your baby brother.  
“Shut up!” he snapped.  
“Wow little man, don’t yell at the lady,” a cocky voice said.  
“JJ,” Yuri growled.  
“And who are you to tell my baby brother what to do?” you asked as you hugged Yuri tight.  
“I hate you both so much,” Yuri grumbled.  
“Fiery girl, the king likes that,” JJ smirked.  
   
[ **Michele Crispino**](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cx-SovIXUAETdKI.jpg)  
“Sara, you did great today?” you told your friend as you skated up to her, your own silver metal around your neck.  
“So, did you (y/n),” she said as she turned away from the boy she was with.  
“Sara, who’s this?” he asked.  
“Mickey, this is my friend (y/n),” the black headed Italian girl said.  
“Hi,” you waved.  
“(y/n) this is my big brother,” she said as she turned back to you.  
“Hi,” he greeted back.  
   
 **MEETING AGAIN**  
 **Chris**  
“Hello, I was called about some mail,” you said as you leaned on the front desk of the hotel.  
“Yes miss, let me get that for you,” the receptionist said.  
“You’re the little wall flower that was watching me today,” a Swedish voice said as a hand was slowly dragged over your ass. You shivered before screaming and jumped to the side.  
“W-who, Chris?” you blushed as you clapped your hands over your backside to protect it.  
“Hello,” he saw with a cheeky wave.  
“Hi,” you blushed.  
“I was going to go for a swim, you should join me,” he purred as your mail was brought out to you.  
“But, it’s cold,” you blushed.  
“An ice skater who doesn’t like the cold. Funny,” he hummed.  
“Maybe tomorrow,” you blushed.  
“I’ll keep you to that,” he said as he tilted your chin up to look at him.  
   
 **JJ**  
“Hey, I thought I was the only one who got to use the rink after hours,” JJ said as he skated out to you.  
“Nope, it’s open to all the skaters who want to use it,” you said as you slowed to stop.  
“Well, are you here to see my awesomeness?” he said with a wink.  
“No, I have a gold metal to win,” you said as you started to put your ear buds back into your ears.  
“Come on, if you don’t want to see my routine, then skate with me,” he said as he held his hand out. You gave him an odd look before placing your hand in his.  
“Wipe that smirk off your face,” you said as you started skating with him.  
   
[ **Mikey**](http://t14.deviantart.net/ZbdTegzxvQNZqpBuWW8He6O5BiE=/300x200/filters:fixed_height\(100,100\):origin\(\)/pre09/8b49/th/pre/i/2016/338/a/3/michelle_crispino_by_kevinweasley-daqi40q.jpg)  
“Finally,” you breathed once you got away from the paparazzi. You waited outside the elevator doors to get to your room and get some rest.  
“SARA, YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH THIS-” you heard Mickey shout.  
“Well, I’m taking the next elevator,” you said as you walked off to the next one.  
“(y/n), tell Mickey that I should be allowed to go out and have fun,” Sara begged as she hugged your arm.  
“Mickey, stop it because if you keep going on like this, she’s going to drag me out with her,” you said as you took off your sunglasses.  
“Well, I know that she would be safer with you with her, but not if this creep is with you two!” mickey snapped as he pointed to some other skater.  
“Come on Mickey, I’m suffering some bad jetlag,” you whimpered with puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine, but you’re still not going out Sara,” Mickey said as he turned with a soft blush.  
“No fair,” Sara pouted.  
“I’ll got out and party after the competition,” you yawned as you hugged your bestie.  
“Yay!” she smiled.  
   
 **THEY ASK YOU OUT**  
 **Chris**  
You sighed as you slipped into the hotel’s hot tub. You won silver today, but you advanced to the finals. The warm bubbles felt great on your sore feet and lower back.  
“Oh, what a revealing suit,” Chris chuckled as he stood above you with a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
“H-hi Chris,” you blushed as you sunk into the water a bit more.  
“Cute,” he smirked as he sunk down next to you and wrapped an arm around your waist while he handed you a glass of wine.  
“Thanks,” you blushed as you took the glass.  
“You know, we should do this more often,” he purred as he leaned down to towards you.  
“S-sure,” you nodded. Chris smiled again and pulled you into his lap.  
“Preferably as you with my sweet shy little girlfriend,” he smiled as he pecked your nose.  
“I’m not little,” you pouted as you hid your face in the crook of his neck.  
“I can see that,” he smiled as you heard the click of a phone camera. Later, you’d find that Chris changed all his social media profile pics to the one of you hiding your face in his neck and him winking with a glass of wine. The original post was captioned  ** _I caught a shy little mouse #cuddles #gf #hottub_**  
   
 **JJ**  
“Congrats on your gold,” JJ said behind you as you walked out of the locker room.  
“Thanks, and congratulation on yours,” you said with a nod.  
“So, you're going back to Russia?” he asked as he leaned against the wall behind.  
“Da, I leave in tomorrow,” you said.  
“Oh, I was hoping to treat you to a date,” he chuckled.  
“Treat me? You’d be honored to have me agree to a date,” you stated as you walked up to him.  
“Is that a yes?” he smiled.  
“Da,” you smirked.  
   
 **Mikey**  
“Mickey?” you asked as you walked towards the locker room.  
“Hi,” he blushed as he stood tall.  
“I heard what Sara said earlier and I’m so sorry, she was too harsh,” you said as you looked up at him. He smiled sadly and pulled you into a hug.  
“M-mickey?” you asked as you hugged back.  
“I don’t want to focus on that. I know that we’ve grown up together and I was hoping that our past could bring us together,” he said as he looked down at you.  
“Michele,” you smiled with misty eyes before you jumped up to hug him.


	6. Yuri Plisetsky Rewrite

I felt I had a better idea for Yuri so I rewrote it.

**YOU FIRST MEET**

You were having a good day, you looked nice and the weather was perfect. You decided to take a few pics and post them on your Instagram and tag some friends. Yet, you didn’t notice that you tagged the wrong person in one of your photos.

…

“Hey (y/n)?” one of your friends gaped as you and your small group sat around a table at your favorite café.

“Yeah?” you asked.

“You realized you tagged Yuri Plisetsky in one of your pics?” she was shaking.

“Oops I meant to add you at your weird fan account for him,” you shrugged.

“It looks like he commented on it,” she squealed. Opening your phone, you noticed that he did and comment a simple ‘ **cute** ’ on it and that you had a message in your inbox.

 **‘Hey’**  it was from Yuri.

‘ ** _Hai_** ’ you responded, just out of curiosity.

**Yuri’s POV**

I was getting ready for my ballet practice when I noticed the pretty girl messaged me back. Simple yet cute, kinda like her. I blushed as I thought of what to say to her next, feeling a bit nervous and not really used to this feeling.

 

**MEETING AGAIN**

You and Yuri have been talking more and you even gave him your snapchat. Your streak was for forty-five days and you both even started calling each other. It sucked that your friend wasn’t close to visit and the time difference was a pain at times, but you both always had time for each other.

You just got home when your phone buzzed. Yuri was calling you through snapchat.

“Hey ballerina,” you smiled as you set your keys and purse on your desk.

“Hey Kitten. You home yet?” he asked in his normal annoyed voice.

“Just got home, work ran long,” you said as you flopped on your bed.

“Hey so you know the Grand Prix is coming up. If you could make any of mine, I could get you some tickets,” he said.

“I’ll see if I can,” you said.

“Alright,” he said, trying to hold back his excitement.

“Hey turn your cam on I wanna show you something,” you giggled.

“Alright,” he said. You looked at your phone and saw your blond punk looked at you as the morning sun hit his face.

“Look who I found,” you said as you walked into your closet and showed him a grey and white cat.

“She’s so cute,” he whimpered.

“But wait! She also came with them,” you said as you showed him the five kittens she had.

“The little black one!” he cooed as you ran a finger over the soft kittens.

“I know,” you smiled as you turned the cam back to your face.

 

**THEY ASK YOU OUT**

You were just finishing dance class when Yuri called you.

“Hey,” you panted lightly when you answered the phone.

“How was dance?” he yawned. You smiled, you knew he got up early to talk to you and stayed up late as well.

“The same, Yuri why do you get up early for me? You can sleep in,” you said as you packed your bag.

“I like talking to you,” you could hear his pouty blush.

“Oh, so I’ll be able to make your next skate,” you smiled.

“Really?!” he asked.

“Yeah,” you giggled.

“Um hey… would it be alright… if I take you out to eat?” he asked.

“What do you mean? Of course, you can,” you said.

“I meant on a date idiot,” he scoffed.

“Oh… yeah sure I was waiting for you to ask me out,” you laughed.

“This isn’t a joke!” he snapped.

“I know, let’s do it,” you smiled.

“Alright, I’ll pick you up from the airport,” he said as his voice got soft.

“I’ll see you then,” you smiled.


	7. First Date

**Viktor**

“Hey,” you said as Viktor walked into your room with his dog.

“Hello,” he smiled as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Shall we go?” you asked.

“Da,” he agreed as he kissed your forehead. You smiled as he hooked Makkachin to his leash. Both of you walked out to the coast where you told Viktor of this amazing seafood restaurant.

“It smells so good,” you smiled as you both stepped into the shack.

“Da~” Viktor hummed as you were both seated in the window looking over the sea. Viktor was charming and kind. He made you laugh and blush as he told eccentric stories and held your hand.

 

**Yuri**

You just touched down in Russia after a several hour plane ride and just wanted to get some dinner and see Yuri. You grabbed your carry on and yawned as you walked out into the airport.

“Hey!” the annoyed Russian voice of Yuri called.

“Hi,” you smiled as you walked over to him. He was in disguise to hide himself, but you knew it was him. You both stood in front of each other for a few silent minutes before he hugged you tightly. You smiled and dragged your bags before hugging back.

“You took too long,” he muttered into your hair.

“Yuri. Hey, how about we get room service and rent a movie?” you smiled as you hugged him tighter.

“Da,” he said as he led you to get your bags.

 

**Yuuri**

“Hi Yuuri,” you smiled as you walked into the hotel restaurant where your skater was waiting.

“Hi,” he blushed as she quickly stood. You giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Waiting long?” you asked as you both sat down at your table.

“Not really,” he blushed as you both were brought some wine.

“Good. I’m really happy you asked me out Yuuri, it’s been a while,” you blushed as you sipped your drink.

“I’m just blessed that you said yes,” he blushed.

“Oh, Yuri,” you giggled.

 

**Phichit**

“Stop with the pictures,” you blushed as you flopped on his hotel bed. You and Phichit were exploring Russia all day and you took off all your make-up and just wanted to curl up and eat the treats you both bought.

“But you’re so cute with no make-up,” he said as he laid next to you and cuddled close. You peaked up and he took another picture of you.

“You’re worse than the paparazzi,” you joked as you leaned over to kiss him softly.

 

**Georgi**

“Where are you?” you asked into your phone as you waited in the snow.

“My taxi got stuck in traffic I’m almost there,” Georgi’s panicked voice said.

“Ok… is that you sprinting down the street?” you asked.

“Yes,” he panted as he skidded up to you. you put your phone away and cupped his cheeks.

“You didn’t have to run,” you chuckled.

“Cab, got stuck at a traffic light,” he panted.

“A few more minutes wouldn’t kill me,” you smiled as you kissed his forehead.

“Shall we?” he blushed as he nodded to the restaurant.

“Yes,” you said as you walking inside with him.

 

**Leo**

“Hey!” you laughed as Leo tried to bump your hips so you would miss your shot in pool.

“What?” he asked innocently as he sipped his soda. You made your shot and smirked at him as you messed up his next turn.

“Rude,” he pouted.

“I know,” you smiled as you winked at him.

“Cheeky,” he smiled as he kissed your cheek.

 

**Chris**

“This is a sexy little number,” Chris said as he wrapped his arms around your middle.

“Hi Chris,” you blushed as you hugged him.

“Hello my little mouse,” he said as he kissed you. You blushed and kissed back before he walked you down to the expensive hotel restaurant.

“Thank you,” you said as he pulled your chair out for you. Chris kissed your temple and sat across from you.

“Your welcome my little mouse,” he smiled.

 

**JJ**

“JJ!” you shouted as you watched JJ get off the plane. He smiled tiredly at you and picked you up as you hugged him.

“Hey there babe!” he smiled as he spun you around.

“JJ,” you giggled as he set you down.

“Hi,” he said as he kissed your forehead.

“You look like you could use some good food and a shower,” you said.

“That does sound nice,” he admitted.

“Come on, I’ll make you something and you can relax,” you said.

“That sounds absolutely perfect,” he said as he walked with you to get his bags.

 

**Mickey**

“Mickey?” you asked as you walked up to your date.

“You're stunning,” he blushed. You smiled and kissed his cheek softly as you both enjoyed the simple atmosphere of the bar.

“Mickey, you don’t have give me your coat,” you said as you both walked through the cold streets.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. Also, I ware long sleeves,” he said as you both walked into the hotel.

“True,” you said as you gave his hand another squeeze.

“Would you… maybe like to watch one of those old movies that we used to?” he asked shyly as you entered the elevator.

“That sounds like fun Mickey,” you said as you kissed his cheek.


	8. Sleeping Together

**Viktor**

“Hard day of training?” you asked Viktor as you braided your hair.

“Yuuri has been getting into his own head again,” Viktor groaned as he laid out on his stomach.

“Just be patent and take your time,” you said as you rubbed his back. He turned his head to look up at you before moving up to kiss you softly, making you blush.

“You’re so wise and beautiful,” he smiled when he pulled back.

“Oh, stop that,” you blushed as you turned the light off.

“But why? You are so beautiful,” he said as he tucked you close to his side.

“Viktor,” you blushed as you wrapped your arms around him.

 

**Yuri**

“I love this hotel,” you said as you sunk into the hotel’s plush bed.

“It is comfortable,” Yuri agreed as sat down next to you and ran a hand over your hair. You smiled sleepily up at him as he moved to lay down with you.

“Nervous?” you asked as moved to face him.

“No, you’re going to be watching,” he said as he blushed and held your hand.

“Yeah, I will,” you smiled as you kissed his forehead.

 

**Yuuri**

There was a knock at your hotel room, late at night.

“Yuuri?” you yawned as you opened the door.

“I’m so sorry, I know it’s late, but Viktor has Chris in our room and they both passed out,” Yuuri blushed.

“I remember those days, he doesn’t get that other skaters need sleep and don’t sleep up until the last minute. Come on,” you yawned as you let him come into the room.

“Thank you,” he said as he walked to your bed. you turned the lights off again and got back into bed with Yuuri.

“Good night Yuuri,” you yawned as he let you rest your head on his shoulder.

“Night,” he said as he nervously wrapped his arms around your shoulders.

 

**Phichit**

“Awe you were socks to bed,” Phichit cooed as you got into bed with him.

“My feet get cold sometimes,” you blushed as you snuggled into the bed. Phichit wiggled over and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“It’s cute,” he said as he nuzzled your shoulder.

“Stop it,” you giggled as you enjoyed the warmth radiating off him.

“I can’t help it,” he laughed as he kept cuddling you.

 

**Georgi**

“Heading to bed?” Georgi asked as you closed your phone.

“Yeah, I have to be at the rink early tomorrow,” you yawned.

“Oh, I think I’ll join you then.” He said as he laid down and turned the light off.

“You don’t have to,” you yawned.

“I don’t want to wake you up,” he said as he spooned you. you smiled and moved a bit so your back was pressed against his chest.

“Alright then,” you said before falling asleep.

 

**Leo**

“When is your flight tomorrow?” you asked as you laid on his chest.

“I’ll slip out early tomorrow,” he said.

“No, I want to see you off,” you said as you rolled over to rest your head on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to,” he said as he rubbed your back.

“I want to,” you smiled as you kissed him softly.

“Fine, but I’ll buy you a coffee and a donut before I go,” he said as he kissed your temple.

 

**Chris**

You were sleeping when Chris got back from the pool.

“Little mouse, I’m cold,” Chris whined as he laid down on top of the sheets. You groaned and curled into a ball.

“Cold,” you mumbled as you nuzzled your pillow.

“I know, warm me up,” he cooed.

“Go take a shower,” you said as you wiggled away again.

“Fine,” he chuckled as he kissed your temple.

 

**JJ**

“When is your flight?” you aside as JJ played with your hair.

“Noon,” he sighed.

“I don’t want you to go,” you said as you ran a hand up his chest to cup his cheek.

“I don’t want to go either, but I’ll see you at the next skate,” he said as he kissed your hand.

“I know, but that is still a few months away,” you said as you cuddled closer.

“But then in the off season we can spend more time together,” he said as he held you tight.

“Right,” you said as you kissed him softly.

 

**Mickey**

“I promise that she’s asleep,” you said as you watched Mickey pacing the hotel room.

“Maybe I should-” you cut him off when you walked over and kissed him softly.

“Come to bed,” you said. Mickey sighed before picking you up, making you laugh.

“Only you could convince me,” he smiled as he laid down with you wrapped around him.

“Gets some sleep Mickey. You have to skate tomorrow,” you said as you kissed him again.

“Alright,” he smiled as he rested his forehead to yours.


	9. Where He Likes To Kiss You

**Viktor**

Viktor loves to kiss your cheeks. He takes the greatest joy in pulling you to him while you're both skating and kissing your cheek while laughing with you.

 

**Yuri**

Yuri would much rather hold your hand or you squeeze your hand rather to kiss you. it not that he doesn’t like it, it’s more that he doesn’t know how to express himself through kisses so holding your hand is enough.

 

**Yuuri**

Yuuri loves your hands. He loves how you would cup his cheeks and calm him. This gave him a chance to kiss your palm in a sweet manor.

 

**Phichit**

Phichit loves kissing your nose. He loves the scrunched up faces you’d make after and take a picture of how cute you are.

 

**Georgi**

Georgi likes to kiss the back of your hand. It makes you feel like a lady when he does.

 

**Leo**

Leo likes kissing your lips. He found it enjoyable to feel you smile as he kissed you.

 

**Chris**

Chris loves to kiss your forehead. He loved to ease you by making you think he was going to kiss you, but swerving at the last moment to kiss your forehead.

 

**JJ**

JJ loves to give you quick kisses on your lips. When you would be waiting rink-side for him, he’d skate up and kissed you quickly before skating off, leaving you blushing.

 

**Mickey**

Mickey kisses your temple because you always lean your head on his shoulder, giving him access to kiss your temple.


	10. Where You Like to Kiss Them

**Viktor**

You like to kiss the very top of Viktor's head, where his is worried about his hair thinning. You had easy access to it when you he would sit in your lap or drop something.

 

**Yuri**

You like to kiss Yuri’s forehead. Before he would go out for a routine, you would wave him over, so you could kiss his forehead. He of course would blush and turn bright red, but your smile would calm him right back down.

 

**Yuuri**

Up liked kissing Yuuri’s cheeks. He would often puff them out when he would pout, and you just couldn’t resist.

 

**Phichit**

You like to kiss Phichit’s shoulder. You only did this when you would hug him from behind and you wanted to hide your face from a selfie.

 

**Georgi**

You often kissed Georgi’s neck. He made you do his make-up and hair. So, when he stood up to go preform, you would kiss his neck, so you didn’t ruin your work.

 

**Leo**

You liked to kiss Leo's hands. They were always freezing since he refused to wear gloves and it was your way of hopefully warming them up.

 

**Chris**

You were shy, but you loved kissing Chris’s lips. The look of shock he had when you pulled away would always make you fill with pride. He always teased you and made you blush, so when you managed to turn the tables it was amazing.

 

**JJ**

You would kiss JJ’s shoulder or chest often. He would hold you close and you couldn’t move in his grasp, so you would kiss where you could reach.

 

**Mickey**

You kissed Mickey’s nose. It was cute and he would blush furiously at it.


	11. What You Call Him

**Viktor**

You all Viktor your Silver Fox or Gracey (short for graceful).

 

**Yuri**

You call him tiger and it made him fill with pride.

 

**Yuuri**

You call Yuuri snuggles, you wanted to call him chubs, but he thought it was mean.

 

**Phichit**

Normally you call Phichit cutie.

 

**Georgi**

You call Georgi Romeo or romantic.

 

**Leo**

You call Leo sunburst or music man.

 

**Chris**

You call Chris sweetheart or handsome.

 

**JJ**

You call JJ by his name or you call him lug or big guy.

 

**Mickey**

You call Mickey by Mickey most of the time.


	12. What He Calls You

**Viktor**

Viktor calls you princess or snap (short for snapshot).

Publish

**Yuri**

Yuri calls you kitten or little dancer.

 

**Yuuri**

Yuuri calls you sweetheart, but he always does it nervously or shyly with a blush.

 

**Phichit**

Phichit calls you sweetie pie because it makes you giggle.

 

**Georgi**

Georgi calls you his heart.

 

**Leo**

Leo calls you spitfire or skater girl.

 

**Chris**

Chris adores calling you his little mouse.

 

**JJ**

JJ calls you babe often.

 

**Mickey**

Mickey calls you little girl when he’s trying to be stern, but he calls you love the rest of the time.


End file.
